The Crazed Day
by Suboshi's Fangirl
Summary: I was probably on sugar high when I wrote this...LOTSA WUFEI BASHING! And cafeteria food bashing...


  
I don't own Gundam Wing...all I own is a room, an N64, my A-ha CD, a can of Turkey Noodle Soup, a karaoke machine, a radio (GO MAGIC 106.7!), my annoying mental library of CD's which I use to torment my friend Morgy ("You'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart...") and maybe if I'm lucky today, (chibi voice) an adowable wittle Twowa figuwe of my vewwy own!  
  
REVIEW PWEASE! PWEASEPWEASE! .*_*.  
  
Just to let you know, this is the order that I like the Gundam Pilots:  
Trowa   
Quatre  
Duo  
Heero  
(twitches) Wufei (don't make me do that again!)  
  
The Crazed Day (probably caffeine induced on my part)  
  
"I'm bored..." Duo said, playing with his braid. "There's nothing to do..." "AH! Someone get Duo something to do before he sets the house on fire!" Wufei screamed. "Thanks, Wu-freak! You just gave me an idea!" Duo walked off proudly muttering "Now where do we keep the matches...?" Heero smacked Wufei in the back of the head. "Now look what you've done! Duo's gone off to find the matches so he can set things on fire! If you want to keep your life, go find him and give him a better idea!" he screamed. "You lost!" Trowa said gleefully. Everyone looked at him. "I just had a staring contest with the wall! It lost!" "How do you win a staring contest with a wall...?" Quatre inquired. "Practice! Lots of practice!" Trowa replied. "Okay, I'm just backing away now..." Trowa got up and stared at the door. "That should keep HIM busy..." Wufei said, coming back from where Duo was. "What did you do, I'm afraid to ask..." Heero said. "I gave him a gun." "ARE YOU SOME KIND OF MENTALLY CHALLENGED STICK?" Heero screamed. "No, that's me, and you lost!" Trowa said, not taking his eyes off of the door. "How DOES he do it?" Quatre said, scratching his head.   
Suddenly, a loud BANG and explosion sounded from Duo's bedroom. "Uh oh..." Quatre said. "We'd better check on him." Everyone but Trowa (who was staring at the window) got up and went off to Duo's room. Quatre dragged Trowa down the hallway. "But the contest was just getting good!" the so-called 'Silent One' said. "I never thought I'd say this Trowa, but shut up!" Quatre shoved a sock ball in Trowa's mouth, who spit it out right away. "YUCK! Whose socks are those?! Those things are NASTY!" Trowa said, spitting out sock fuzz and trying to get the sock taste out of his mouth. "Whomever it is needs to put deodorant on their feet! Or that Lysol spray!" "They're yours, Trowa." Quatre said. Trowa just blinked. "Ooooookay...I won't ask any more questions on socks..."  
Duo was just sitting there, giving a death glare to what looked like the remains of a CD player. "It was skipping too much." Duo said. "I killed it." Heero picked up the bits of the CD and tried to put them back together to see what it was. "What the...A-ha? Who listens to A-ha?" Trowa ran up to Heero. "Huh?! DUO! You owe me a new CD, freak!" he screamed. Quatre just sat there, twitching. "I've never heard him scream this loud...except that one time when he cooked a huge dinner for us and Duo jumped in it and ruined it. My ears are still ringing from that." he said. "You like 80's, Trowa?" Wufei said. "80's music is for weaklings." "Then how come I saw a Rick Astley CD in your room?" Duo said. "Um..." "Wufei's a weakling! Wufei's a weakling!" Duo said in an annyoying singsong voice. What happened next happened so fast Duo didn't know what hit him. All everyone saw was what looked like Duo's arm from under a very large bookshelf. "Hehehe...I am NOT a weakling, Maxwell!" "WUFEI, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS AND-oooooooh! I found my book on 101 Things to do with Cafeteria Food! Lets see...#1: Roll a hamburger up into a ball, tie it to a string and a piece of wood and play paddleball..." "Maxwell, you're pathetic." Heero said. "#26: Use the soup as filling for bathroom tiles and cracks in the driveway..." "SHUT UP!" Wufei screamed at Duo. "#28: Use the peanut butter sandwiches as cement blocks for karate practice..." Trowa chucked a very large book the author herself wrote ( ^_^ ) called "All the Reasons to Hate Wufei" at Duo's head and knocked him out. "Finally, more air, peace, and quiet...HEY WHO WROTE THIS!?" Wufei said, picking up the book.   
The author suddenly appeared out of nowhere, kicked Wufei in the head, huggled Trowa tightly, let go, and left.   
"Uh...Riiiiiiight..." Quatre said. "Now I'm VERY scared of this planet...first Trowa winning a staring contest with the wall, then Trowa listening to A-ha, (which is one of my favorite bands, especially the song "Take on Me") and then the book written by the same author who just kicked Wufei, huggled (a strange word) Trowa, and left..." Trowa staggered trying to regain his balance and crashed into the wall. "Ow..." he said, rubbing his elbow. "Trowa, you scare me VERY much...VERY VERY much..." Quatre said.  
  
If I get enough nice reviews, I MAY write another chapter...flames will be used to defrost my friend Bob, the Ice-age caveman...who is still a block of ice...   



End file.
